1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and device for a machine to machine (M2M) communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
A machine to machine (M2M) communication is a form of a data communication including one or more entities which do not need a human interaction, and is also called a machine type communication (MTC). That is, the M2M communication is a concept that a machine device other than a terminal used by a person performs communication using a conventional wireless communication network. The machine device used in the M2M communication may be called an M2M device, and some examples of the M2M device are a vending machine and a machine which measures the water level of a dam.
The characteristics of the M2M device are different from those of a general terminal, and thus a service, which is optimized for the M2M communication, may be different from a service which is optimized for a human-to-human communication. When the M2M communication is compared with the current mobile network communication service, the M2M communication is characterized by different market scenarios, data communication low costs and efforts, potentially a large number of M2M devices, a large service area, and a low traffic per M2M device.
One of requirements of the M2M device is a low power consumption. In a mobile communication network, an idle mode, which is a lower power mode, is provided to reduce power consumption of a terminal. However, the conventional idle mode operation may not be optimized for the M2M device.